Light in the Darkness
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: Logan had hidden the fact that he had been abused by his father for three years in fear of what would happen. But in one unexpected night, Kendall saved him from the torture and showed him that even when faced with tough situations, there is light in the darkness. - For the BTR Plot Adoption Forum challenge.


**Hi guys. :) So this is a story I am putting up for a challenge I put up on the BTR Plot Adoption Forum, which is a forum my friends and I have on here. Here's the link if anyone is interested: forum/BTR-Plot-Adoption-Forum/153090/ There's still two days left, so feel free to join and write a story if you'd like! :) The challenge is under "New Challenge! :)". Hope you guys join!**

**Now... Read on! :)**

* * *

"Don't touch me. P-please don't touch me." Logan couldn't seem to think straight or stop trembling as his father neared his quivering form with each step he took forward. The older male - standing at least five inches taller than the young boy - looked menacing and frightening. if the two were to stand side by side, Logan would look like a small, quivering kitten beside a threatening and vicious Rottweiler. The two were nothing alike (aside from looks, that is). While both of them had dark brown hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin, their structures were nothing alike, and neither were their personalities.

Logan was fourteen at the moment, standing at a height of five feet and six inches. If someone were to look at the brunette, the first thing they would most likely notice would be his scrawny-looking structure. Despite the fact that he was one of his high school's hockey players along with his three best friends, he was not what most would consider to be muscular. His family did not have a lot of money, so he wasn't the kind of kid who ate all his meals. Come to think of it, he didn't eat a lot, and because of those two reasons he was quite skinny for someone his age.

His father in the other hand, was tall and built with a strong structure. Despite that, no one would assume he was the type of person who would hurt a child, especially his own. From what everybody who knew him knew, he was a very loving husband and a loving father who protected and cared for his family. Nobody really knew that he often wore a mask to hide his true identity. This mask he never took off, not unless he was alone with his only son. Logan was the only one who knew about his father's one and true character. He was not easily fooled like the rest of the world.

For the past three years, Logan had been abused by his father, not only verbally - because apparently that was not enough to satisfy Jordan Mitchell's cruel mind - but physically as well. Logan would find it hard to hide the bruises and burns caused by his father's doings. He was often questioned by his mother, his friends and even total strangers that happened to take a look at the both temporary and permanent scars scattered on the brunette's body. He would have to succumb to his father's threats and lie, even though his heart often fought with his mind and begged him to tell somebody, anybody who would be willing to help. Lying was easy, he learned after quite some practice, but having to deal with the consequences of not spitting the truth... that was another story.

Saying it was hard would have been an understatement.

Logan's brown eyes remained glued to his father's figure. He quivered and curled up even more into a human ball as his father neared him. In the man's hand a razor was held. His father would punish him for the stupidest reasons. Last night it had been because he had gotten a B on a test. Today it was because he had gotten home late after spending the day at his best friend Kendall's house. He had only arrived late because Mrs. Knight (Kendall's mother) had invited him over for dinner. And now, because of such a little mistake, he was going to be punished.

A sudden knock on the door caused the man's footsteps to come to a halt. Logan forced his head up and his hands away from his face. Another knock came. Both Logan and his father were too in shock to do anything but stare at the wooden door. Neither of the two had a chance to react before the door was being swung open.

Green eyes opened wide in shock. Kendall stood at the doorway, an object held in his right hand. Once he realized what was going on and he noticed the object held firmly in Mr. Mitchell's hand, the object he was holding fell to the floor. Logan noticed as it dropped that it was his calculator that had fallen to the floor.

Logan didn't know what to make of the situation. At that moment, his mind had gone completely blank. He wanted to scream and cry at the same time when he watched - as if in slow motion - his father run towards Kendall with the knife held tightly in his hand. Kendall, however, was too quick for his father's movements, and managed to twist the sharp blade out of the man's hand and tackle him to the ground. Due to how confused he was, Logan didn't realize what was going on. Not much of what happened that night made any sense to him.

All he remembered was a lot of shouting, cries of pain, and then the feeling of arms wrapping gently around his shaking body. It was in those arms that he finally let go and let the darkness drag him under into a unbeknownst abyss.

* * *

Silence is what he awoke too. Shifting uncomfortably, Logan's eyes fluttered open. He took in his surroundings, realizing that he was no longer on the floor of his living room. Instead, he was lying on Kendall's bed. He groaned tiredly, not fully comprehending what was going on. It wasn't until he turned towards his right and took a look at Kendall, that the memories came flooding back.

Kendall was sitting on a chair beside the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest in what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position. His dirty blond head was resting on a pillow beside Logan's, his eyes closed shut. Logan took in the younger boy's appearance. His hair was tousled, his face covered with tiny bandages.

Hesitantly, the brunette reached forward and let his fingertips ghost over a nasty bruise on Kendall's cheek. He almost jumped out of his skin when Kendall's eyes opened at the action. He knew Kendall was a light sleeper, but he didn't think he'd be awoken by that.

"Logie," Kendall croaked out, his face showing relief and concern. His hand wrapped around Logan's as he moved it away from his face.

"Kendall." Tears welled up in Logan's eyes. There were so many things that he wanted to say at that moment, but it seemed that his friend's name was the only word he managed to choke out. "K-Kendall."

"Shh." Kendall smiled softly and kissed Logan's knuckles. From what Logan could tell through his blurry vision, Kendall was in the verge of crying as well. The blond climbed on the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around Logan's torso, pulling him close. The two boys became a tangle of limbs, but at that moment neither of the two seemed to care. Despite the fact that Logan had never been a touchy-feely kind of person, in that moment he didn't stop the tears from falling, and he didn't pull away from Kendall's hold. He cried into the other boy's chest, letting all the sadness he had held in for so long finally escape him.

Minutes ticked by. Before they knew it an hour had passed. Kendall waited for Logan to calm down before telling him the whole story; how Logan's mother had arrived, heard the screaming from the fight and called the police. Logan's father had been sent to jail. Because Logan had no severe injuries, he had not been sent to the hospital. Instead, he had been brought to Kendall's home as Kendall was treated for the cuts and bruises caused from the struggle.

Now it was morning, and Logan couldn't have been more thankful of the fact that he had left his calculator in Kendall's house. For if he hadn't, Kendall wouldn't have shown up when he did, and who knows what would have happened to him. He was beyond lucky to have a best friend like Kendall, and he knew it well.

"Thank you," he whispered, a small smile forming on his lips.

Kendall smiled back, tightening his arms around the brunette. "Anytime, buddy."

* * *

**So sorry if it wasn't that good... It only took me like two hours to write. Hopefully you guys liked it. And thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
